


Girls Night Out

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-12
Updated: 2002-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ, Donna, and Mallory, get together for a night out. Donna's POV. It's a little Josh/Donna-y at the end.





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Girls’ Night Out

Summary: C.J., Donna, and Mallory, get together for a night out. Donna’s POV. It’s a little Josh/Donna-y at the end.

Disclaimer: I like to pretend they’re mine, but they’re not.

Author's Note: This got a lot more Josh/Donna then I'd origainally planned. You have been warned.

 

I pulled up in front of Mallory’s apartment building, waiting for her to come out. C.J. was fiddling with the radio and the heater. "Does the heater in here even work?" she asked, shivering. I shook my head. "Nope. I think Josh broke it." C.J. gave me a sidelong glance. "And what was Josh doing in your car?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "His car broke down about a month ago and he needed a ride home," I replied. Mallory got in the backseat. "It is so cold out there!" she said as she jumped in the back. "Donna, does the heater"- I shook my head. "Let’s go. It’ll be warmer in the mall than in here."

We drove to the department store in record time due to the lack of traffic. I found a parking spot and we got out. C.J. checked her hair and makeup before getting out. She tried not to look like herself, since she was the most recognizable person in the group. Unfortunately, her height pretty much blew that idea. As soon as we got into the store, Mallory and I had to steer C.J. away from a popular jewelry store. C.J. was impossible around jewelry. Mal was a lost cause in accessories stores like Clare’s or Afterthoughts. I knew I was hopeless near shoe stores, and we were all suckers for designer clothing shops. We walked around for a while, and eventually found ourselves sitting on a bench near the food court. Our conversations had covered clothes, work, various stores, and movies we’d want to see, but now our conversation turned to the men in our life- or lack thereof. "Donna, you’ve got to talk to Josh! If you’re so crazy for him, then you should tell him," Mallory informed me. I shook my head. "Yeah, well, easy as that sounds, I can’t. He’s, like, ten years older than me!" "Thirteen," C.J. informed me. I gave her a look, then continued. "He just thinks of me as a kid sister. He doesn’t have any feelings for me beyond that," I said with a sigh. C.J. raised her eyebrows. "That’s not what I’ve seen," she commented. "And what have you seen?" I asked, trying to cover up a hopeful hint in my voice. "The way he always lights up when Donna’s in the room, how he’ll watch her from his office sometimes, how no matter what informal conversation I’m trying to have with him, he’ll bring up Donna, how"- She stopped, grinning at me. "That enough reasons?" I sighed, then smiled. "He really does that?" C.J. nodded. "So, C.J., what’s happened in the C.J./Danny saga since we last talked?" Mallory asked. C.J. shook her head. "He’s still following me around, but he hasn’t asked me out recently. He’s doing a series of interviews with the President- you seen them?" she asked Mallory. Mal nodded. "Yeah, they’re really good." C.J. nodded. "He got offered an editorial job. It would have been more money, a better job"- "And you could have dated him!" Mallory finished. C.J. nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I was kinda hoping he’d take the job."

"Reporters have dated Press Secretaries before."

"I know. But I have a problem with it."

"Because it wouldn’t look good to the public?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We want to get President Bartlet reelected, and having me date a reporter wouldn’t look good."

"So, wait till second term! Then Bartlet can’t get reelected and nobody’ll care what you do." I suggested. Mallory glanced at the door and groaned. "It’s Josh and Sam!" C.J. giggled. "So?"

"Laugh all you want. You wouldn’t be this amused it Danny walked in."

"Let’s go." We headed off in another direction. "Speaking of Sam…" I said, looking at Mallory. She sighed. "Half the time I want to strangle him. The other half I want him in my arms." Mal shook her head. "It’s very confusing." I laughed. "At least I know where I stand on Josh," I said. "I heard my name!" an all too familiar voice said. We whipped around to see Josh and Sam walk up behind us. "How long were you standing there?" Mallory and I demanded. "Just long enough to hear my name, that’s all." Josh said. "So this is what you do on Friday nights?" Sam asked. C.J. nodded. "Yeah, cause we have no one to go out with."

"I’m sure Danny would happily go out with you if you’d say yes."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Well, I’d take Mallory out if it had been communicated to me that she was free Friday nights," Sam continued, looking perplexedly at her. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah Sam, my Fridays are always busy. I’ve got guys lined up to take me out, which is why I’m here with Donna and C.J. complaining about you not taking me out," Mallory said sarcastically. Sam and Mallory started talking about when they could possibly go out. The rest of us started walking off. "Hey, wait up!" Sam called as they caught up with us. "Why’d you leave?" he asked.

"You’re depressing us."

"How?"

"Cause C.J. won’t go out with Danny, I haven’t been able to get a date with a guy I like, and Josh couldn’t get a date if it hit him in the face."

"I could too!"

"Well, you can get dates, but you generally scare whoever you date off."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, that explains why both Mandy and Joey Lucas left after dating you."

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Sure Josh. Whatever you say."

"Donna, you’re just mocking me now, aren’t you."

I didn’t respond. C.J., Mallory and Sam had fallen behind us. We had gotten outside now. "So, who is this guy you like that you can’t get a date with?" Josh asked me. "Oh, he’s wonderful- most of the time anyway- he’s a little egotistic, he’s got a great sense of humor, and a great laugh, he’s brilliant, but I hear he overworks his assistant."

Josh studied me for a minute, then said, "I know someone like that, except he doesn’t intentionally overwork his assistant, because he’s in love with her." I looked up to meet Josh’s eyes as he pulled me close for a kiss. We were still kissing when the rest of the group joined us. "Took you long enough," Sam muttered. We broke apart, a little embarrassed but still happy. "Donna, we need to go, and you’re driving us." C.J. said, obviously annoyed that everyone else had found love and happiness. Josh gave me a hug and whispered, "I’ll see you tomorrow, Donnatella." I smiled after him as Sam and Josh walked to their car. Mallory tapped me on the shoulder. "Walk forward, Donna. You’ll see him soon enough." We walked back to my car. I dropped off Mallory and C.J., then tried to decide between my apartment or Josh’s. I settled on mine. There was always tomorrow.

 

THE END

  

  



End file.
